


一杯好茶能赋予你生活的意义

by MorikoLaurant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, The Underground (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: 一杯好茶能赋予你生活的意义，让你有勇气面对明天。（刚与凯尼分开不久，还不是很强大的利威尔独自在地下街讨生活的故事）
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	一杯好茶能赋予你生活的意义

**Author's Note:**

> 微博上个月的2000fo点梗的文，时隔一个月终于想起来搬到这里给AO3除草（。）
> 
> 《一杯好茶能赋予你生活的意义》，原作向，利威尔单人向  
> 梗主的题目是“刚与凯尼分开不久，还不是很强大的利威尔独自在地下街讨生活的故事” 

宪兵开门时眯起眼屏住呼吸，准备迎接扑面而来的灰尘。一秒后他略带疑惑地重新呼吸。没有灰尘向他扑来。

房间里散发出一股潮湿阴暗的气味，在这种窄巷角落的破落房子，这是无可避免的事。不如说，这儿的霉味已比宪兵之前设想的要淡上许多了。但似乎已经人去楼空。木床、地板、橱柜，四下里几乎没有灰尘，可找不到一点活人正在生活的痕迹。宪兵象征性地翻开一个个抽屉搜查，心里知道不会有结果，已经开始无声地为这无果的搜查抱怨起来。柜中空空，架上只有一两个木桶、木杯，里面是空的。

他又翻翻床头柜，倒是翻出来半页纸。看上去像从什么书上扯下来的，已经泛黄发皱，但保存得挺好，可以看出它曾经被揉成一团，后来又被压在硬物下面尽量展平过。但下半张浸过水，纸芯都翻了出来，不能再阅读了。宪兵眯着眼睛读了上半张。好像是写来给王城里贵族看的什么品茶指南。有时候就是会有这种事，地面上的人不要的东西随手往下水道一丢，有那么点可能飘到这地下街来被人捡回去。

跟在宪兵身后的年轻人走得一瘸一拐，胡须稀疏的脸上青一块紫一块，鼻梁像是从中间被打断了，又胡乱地接起来。装束是地下街常见的混混模样。眼下，这年轻混混似乎也为这房里的空荡而吃惊。宪兵转过身来耸肩，眼里带着不耐烦的责备的意味。年轻人便结结巴巴地辩白起来：

“他真住这儿，长官！我没骗你！就昨天的事儿，我还来过这呢，那时候这屋里起码还有点东西，还是有人住的！”

宪兵从鼻孔里冷冷地哼了一声。

“你来他住处干嘛？”

对方局促起来。其实宪兵并不好奇。面前这个混混是入室盗窃的惯犯，既然光顾过这里，多半是偷了人家的钱。不过即便清楚，宪兵也决定假装不知道。反正没人报案，多一事不如少一事。

他只是问：“你确定你说的那个打你的人，跟我们找的是同一个？”

“千真万确！每条都跟你们说的目击细节一样嘛：屁大点儿的小孩儿，黑色短发，表情阴沉，下手可重——绝对没错。而且，时间也对得上嘛！他在南面那巷子里想抢回……不是，抢劫！抢劫我们哥儿几个的钱。但一看我们已经花完了，就把我们打了一顿……不是，和我们打了一架。——从那个巷子要回到这里，肯定不出半个小时就会跟那架马车碰上嘛！”

这倒有几分道理，宪兵想。可看来知道住处也没用了，人已经跑了。地下街的老鼠难抓就难抓在这，皮毛油滑得很，蹿得也飞快。

可混混倒又想出了一招。

“要不，去问问这带的房东？这巷子里的破房子都是前面酒馆老板的，住过什么人，他们肯定知道。”

酒馆老板娘先是点上烟重重地吸一口，再吆喝着嗓门招呼了帮佣算帐，然后低头看账本，一边故作矜持地乱翻一翻，一边状似漫不经心地把一点字句和烟圈一起吐出来。

“黑发小个子，面色不善的小鬼，嗯？”

“对。住你店面后面那条后巷的最后一间房。”

“哦……那宪兵大人找这人做什么呀？”她把烟管搁在帐台顶上敲了两下，“我们这儿谁给了钱就能住，不是地上面那些个只接待体面人物的地方。住的人，什么样的混混都有，犯过什么罪都不稀奇，”她说，边上下打量了一下跟在宪兵背后的年轻混混一眼，“他们要是做了什么坏事儿，跟我们店可无关啊。”

“那自然，我也不是第一天跟你们地下街的老鼠打交道。”宪兵说。老板娘对他的用词不以为然，又慢悠悠抽了口烟。宪兵继续说：

“东街那家茶铺，昨天进货的马车在路上翻了。不知道怎么搞的，马摔伤了，货掉了一地。有人看到你那住客从地上捡了货就跑，估计八成翻车也是他搞的鬼了。老板气极了，要我们连夜把那小子揪出来。事儿就是这么个事儿，我也是倒霉，一值班就碰上麻烦。你就直说，是不是有那么一个人住你这儿？”

老板娘显然一下就有眉目了，可还是装腔作势地哼哼唧唧了半天，学那些小画报上的贵妇人用矫揉造作的姿势又吸两口烟，最后终于松口了。

“是有这么一小子。叫利威尔，也就这么点高的小孩吧。”她用手在她的腰间比了个高度，“一个人，不知哪来的，没说过自己的事。不拖欠房租，所以就一直让他住这了。你们想拘这小子吗？请便。”

“难啊。已经不知道跑哪儿去了。”

老板娘惊讶地挑起眉。其实她远不至于如此震惊，估计还是在学贵妇人故作震惊的样子，手里就差把羽毛扇子了。

“不会吧？”她夸张地说，“昨天我还记得我见过他呢。到这问有没有牛奶卖。”

“牛奶？”宪兵好像突然想到了什么。

“我说只有羊奶。他想了会儿说‘行，能凑合’，买了四分之一品脱，正常付了钱。然后好像是朝住处去了。”

她边说，边招呼来酒馆的帮佣问他还有没有见过那个叫利威尔的。他想了一会儿，带着浓重的口音叽里呱啦地说起来。宪兵没听懂，老板娘帮他解释道：

“他说他昨天晚上见过他，就是在买完羊奶不久后，带着个木桶往地下河的河口去了。不过这也没什么稀奇的，住这儿的人要用水都是从河里打。井里的更干净，可是要收钱，河里的虽然有些味道，煮开了不都一样。我们天天都得走这么一趟。”

打水，买牛奶……宪兵沉思着。他从口袋里掏出那半页从屋里搜出来的纸。

「一杯好茶能赋予你生活的意义，让你有勇气面对明天。」纸上写道，「但要喝到这样一杯好茶，有几点要求是决计不可忽视的。首先，应选用产自玛丽亚之墙南部茶庄的茶叶。罗塞之墙的茶叶有着今天不可忽视的优点：便宜。但不够刺激。你喝了以后并不会感到人舒服了一些、乐观了一些、更有勇气面对明天了一些。其次，应当使用陶器或瓷器制作的茶壶和茶杯，烧水的壶要事先预热，而不是直接注入凉水加热。第三，茶应当浓。以一品脱干净的泉水加入二十克以上的茶叶为宜。切记，一杯浓茶胜过二十杯淡茶。第四，应当先把茶倒在杯里，然后再加牛奶。这一点是最引起争议的。希娜之墙的北部地区家庭或许习惯先倒奶再倒茶，我们南部则相反。但毋庸置疑的是，除非你喝的是加有佛手柑或柠檬香料的茶，否则都应该加入牛奶。第五，」

第五是什么，已经很难分辨了。

在地下街这种地方开茶店是一件很蠢的事。这里绝大多数人连温饱都无法解决，口袋里偶有几个闲钱也更愿意去酒馆里，拿劣质的杜松子酒或者闻起来像呕吐物一样的劣质啤酒一醉方休，好让自己把眼前的生活暂且忘却掉几个小时。茶呢，是不必要的奢侈品，实际上几乎所有货物流向的都是地下街不多的那几个敛财的巨鳄，还有就是拿去孝敬宪兵老爷们。留个店面姑且是做个样子，其实十几天没散客上门是非常正常的事。

茶店老板就在这种冷清中玩着报纸上的纵横填字游戏。门铃却响起来，他抬起一边的眼皮，看见宪兵进了门。

老板坐直了身体，但认出了来人正是报案时当班的小兵，不是什么大人物，因此没有站起来，只是在面上寒暄了一个来回。

“长官来小店有何贵干？要买茶吗？还是说昨天的案子有进展了？”

“算不上。”宪兵说，“有些事当时忘了问，现在来问问清楚。”

“哦。”老板说。从上等茶叶罐里抓了一把品质不好的茶叶给宪兵泡上。

“我们查出来，别人目击的嫌疑人叫利威尔。十几岁，黑发，大概这么高，面色不善。你没见过？”

“街上天天那么多小鬼，一个个都长得差不多，脏兮兮的黑乎乎的，哪有面色善的。我就算见过，又怎么会记得？”

“不要这么急躁嘛。”宪兵说，“这个利威尔，似乎对茶叶有什么特别的喜好。昨天的事故呢，可能也不是偶然。你有什么想法吗？”

“这……啊，喜欢茶叶……？”

这一看就是有门了。宪兵喝了半口涩茶就把杯子放回桌上，看着老板费劲地回忆。

“唔，您这一说，是有这么个人……一个月前还是两个月前吧。我准备关店的时候看见一个十几岁小孩在门口直勾勾地盯着我，哎哟，吓得我。他看见我出来，就问我店里缺不缺人手，想来帮着做工。我敷衍说赚不到钱，没钱雇工，他就说拿茶叶抵钱就行；其实我只是找个借口。又问他有没有运货或者卖货的经验，说没有，只在地下拳击场打架赚钱。”

“地下拳击场？十几岁的小孩？”

“您不知道？无家可归而又身体还行的混混，很多人会到那里去赚点钱糊口。只要能打，管他是十几岁还是三十几岁嘛，是小鬼还多点吸引观众的噱头。……当然，我跟这种事是无关的啊！我们是诚实的商人……”

“那你是怎么回答他的？”

“哎，本来就只想赶他走了，听到是地下拳击场的更不可能要他嘛。随便在街上雇流窜的小孩已经够危险了，还雇这种，我可不想某天被人谋财害命啊。”

“可以理解。那么，最后他离开前还说过什么吗？”

老板又努力地回忆了一会儿。

“问过我茶叶的价格。”

“玛丽亚之墙产的茶叶？”

“是。我还奇怪呢，那种小鬼能赚个饭钱就不错了，还问那么贵的茶叶……”

“哦，玛丽亚之墙产的茶叶很贵吗？”宪兵问。

“当然，因为气候温暖，南部的几个山丘最适合茶树生长……唉，翻倒的马车运的也是这种上品茶叶。可惜摔进污水坑里，全毁了。没毁的一大袋也被这利威尔抢走了——加起来的价值，恐怕是卖了他也买不起。”

静默了一会儿，茶店老板开始寻找送客的契机。

“可是，”但宪兵慢悠悠地开口了。他又端起杯子，嘬着茶面，眼睛却直直地盯着茶店老板。他的声音看似平静极了，“目击证人的口供说的是，先看见你的运货马车翻倒，然后才看见这个利威尔出来。不错，是看见他拿起你的货就跑——但拿的是一个茶包。一杯用量的茶包。我想，总共不会超过十五克吧。”

他盯着茶店老板。对方也盯着他。一个人的褐色小眼睛眯起来，一个人的胡须中藏着一抹些微的笑意。

“你这店的进货，是向王城的商会总部批报的？损失是由他们按照报上去的分量赔付吧。”宪兵又轻飘飘地问，好像只是突然想到这样一句一样，笑眯眯的喝了一口茶，又说回原来的话。

“当然，目击证人不确定自己的记忆是不是有误。也许他看见的是这样，又或者也许他看见利威尔提前在路上插了玻璃碎片，马踩到了，车子才翻倒的。另外，至于这车茶叶究竟是从罗塞之墙进的泡过雨水的劣等品，还是上好的玛丽亚之墙茶叶，只是因为马车翻进污水坑里才变成劣等品。这些嘛，也得等我们后续查查看。”

茶店老板眯着窄窄的小眼睛足足打量了宪兵一分钟。然后突然露出亲切、热情的笑来。

“这茶都凉啦，我给您重泡一壶。”他说，站起身在柜中摸索出饱满、漂亮的深色茶叶来，“真没想到宪兵团为我这个小小的店如此劳心费力，哎呀，惭愧，惭愧。这茶要是您喜欢，我改天捐一些到您的团部去？毕竟您们如此劳心费力，没有您们就没有我们商人的生计，我们商人也该多表示感谢啊。”

新的茶上来了。老板又端出牛奶和砂糖，加进去之后芳香四溢。宪兵笑着几口便饮尽。

“那么，我稍微再帮你查一查，就可以准备张罗利威尔的通缉令了。不过地下街你也知道，能找到人比登天还难，所以也不要抱多大希望吧。改天你到我团部来的时候我给你写个证明，你就好向商会申请赔偿了。”

宪兵笑着，茶店老板也笑着。红茶香气扑鼻。

第一，应选用产自玛丽亚之墙南部茶庄的茶叶。

罗塞之墙的也能凑合吧。利威尔拖着筋疲力尽、饥肠辘辘的身体撞进房门。室内昏暗潮湿，有隐约的霉味传来。角落里又有霉菌开始生长了。这个下午原本是打算扫除的，但现在也不用了。

他迈着疲惫的步伐穿过狭窄的房间，对着窗玻璃上反光倒影里的自己看了看。鼻下有鼻血的痕迹。很脏，很恶心。他拿布来仔细地擦掉。这实在是个巨大的失误——跟那些小偷打架时竟被他们毫无章法的拳打脚踢一拳打到鼻子，放在平时他绝不可能犯这样的错。可毕竟要省出钱来，只有减少吃饭这一个办法。

第二，应当使用陶器或瓷器制作的茶壶和茶杯。

没有。单纯的没有。利威尔从架子上拿下木杯和木桶。用什么容器装又会有什么区别呢？王城的贵族在不必要的地方太讲究了。木杯应该也不会有问题。

他把自己收拾干净，便出门去地下河边打水。井水当然更好，可是井都是商会所有，现在他已经没有钱打井水了。那些该死的小偷。河里的水微微有些浑浊，分不清是本身有些难以形容的腐味，还是腐味只是街上的味道。也罢，煮沸过后应该就没关系了。

第三，茶应当浓。以一品脱干净的泉水加入二十克以上的茶叶为宜。

利威尔把热水倒入杯中，拿起茶包放进去。茶包在水面上漂浮一会儿才沉进去，丝丝缕缕地晕出一些颜色来。他叹了口气，深吸一口。似乎闻到了隐隐绰绰的香气，闻到了与周围的臭水沟不同的味道。搅拌搅拌，看着那些颜色晕开，渐渐把杯中的液体染成一种令人愉快的黄红色。他又深吸一口气。香味如此缥缈，如此遥远，像一个依稀的梦。

第四，应当先把茶倒在杯里，然后再加牛奶。

羊奶是用身上最后的一点钱买的，大概可以替代牛奶吧。

先加茶还是先加奶，有什么差别吗？王城的贵族真是无聊，为这种小事争论不休。想必他们有无穷的机会可以尝试，才会知道不同的添加顺序到底有什么影响……加了佛手柑或柠檬香料……那又是什么？

利威尔不再多想。茶已经泡好，散发着热气。他闭上眼，感觉到心脏跳得比平时快了一点。他回想泡茶指南的第一句话：一杯好茶能赋予你生活的意义，让你有勇气面对明天。

利威尔拿起杯子，慢慢送向嘴边喝了一口。

他觉得一点都不好喝。

END.


End file.
